The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and, in particular, to an elevated storage apparatus that includes a handle operated door.
Storage cabinets are used in wide variety of applications to store numerous items, particularly above desk and work areas, and have been adapted to be used in conjunction with permanent structural walls, as well as portable reconfigurable partitions. These storage cabinets typically include a door attached to a box-like bin and are suspended above the desk or work area by way of structural supports extending from the desk or by mounting the overhead bin directly to the permanent structural wall or the collapsible partition. The main idea is the provision of an area to store articles.
The door of the storage bin is typically operated between an opened and closed position by manually grasping the door directly or by a pull attached to the door. The height of these overhead storage cabinets above the work or desk area typically require the operator to be in a standing position in order to comfortably reach the door. Such operation is inconvenient and cumbersome. Further, in many of the configurations currently used, it is physically impossible for a wheelchair-bound person to operate the door. In addition, many storage bins include doors that operate with a "guillotine-like" movement and may slam closed if released before they have been moved to their fully opened or closed position.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.